Vampire/Gallery
Individual vampires listed by their first canonical appearance as such. Darla3.jpg|'Darla' "Welcome to the Hellmouth" Luke.jpg|'Luke' "Welcome to the Hellmouth" Face.jpg|'Master' "Welcome to the Hellmouth" Angelus1.jpg|'Angel' "Welcome to the Hellmouth" Buffy101 586.jpg|'Thomas' "Welcome to the Hellmouth" VampJesse.jpg|'Jesse McNally' "The Harvest" Colin.png|'Colin' "The Harvest" Claw.png|'Claw' "Teacher's Pet" Nkabotfd042.jpg|'Unidentified' "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" Sihfgih.jpg|'Unidentified' "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" 3_Buffy105-andrew.jpg|'Andrew Borba' "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" Collin.png|'Collin' "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" Three.jpg|'The Three' "Angel" Buffy slay vamp nightmares.jpg|'Buffy Summers' "Nightmares" Absalom.jpg|'Absalom' "When She Was Bad" Ned.jpg|'Ned' "When She Was Bad" Tara vampire.jpg|'Tara' "When She Was Bad" Wswb472.jpg|'Bob' "When She Was Bad" Vamp jane.jpg|'Jane' "When She Was Bad" Wswb473.jpg|'Walt' "When She Was Bad" Stephan Korshak.png|'Stephan Korshak' "Some Assembly Required" Spike3.jpg|'Spike' "School Hard" Mytologieupiru1.jpg|'Unidentified' "School Hard" Lean Boy.png|'Unidentified' "School Hard" Julie-Landau l.jpg|'Drusilla' "School Hard" Buffy8.jpg|'Sheila Martini' "School Hard" 2X06HAL0047.jpg|'Unidentified' "Halloween" LieToMe Julia.jpg|'Julia' "Lie to Me" Vampire Ford.png|'Billy Fordham' "Lie to Me" Doktor-2x08.png|'Unidentified' "The Dark Age" Dalton.jpg|'Dalton' "What's My Line? Part One" 45906.gif|'Lyle Gorch' "Bad Eggs" Tectorgorch.jpg|'Tector Gorch' "Bad Eggs" CaptureWiz002.jpg|'Theresa Klusmeyer' "Phases" Robert Berman.png|'Robert Berman' "Becoming, Part One" Immolation-o-gram.png|'Unidentified' "Becoming, Part One" 349.jpg|'Andrew Hoelich' "Anne" Trick.jpg|'Mr. Trick' "Faith, Hope & Trick" Kakistos2.jpg|'Kakistos' "Faith, Hope & Trick" FHT 172.jpg|'Disco Dave' "Faith, Hope & Trick" Lylecandy.jpg|'Candy Gorch' "Homecoming" Lenny.png|'Lenny' "Lovers Walk" Vampire Xander 03.jpg|'Alexander Harris' "The Wish" Buffy06.jpg|'Willow Rosenberg' "The Wish" Thewish323.jpg|'Master' "The Wish" Angel Wishverse.png|'Angel' "The Wish" Gingerbread008.jpg|'Sanderson' "Gingerbread" LOTHOS.JPG|'Lothos' The Origin, Part One Amilyn.jpg|'Amilyn' The Origin, Part One Bessel.jpg|'Bessel' The Origin, Part One Buffy the Vampire Slayer film vampire.jpg|'Benny Jacks' The Origin, Part Two 01-007.jpg|'Grueller' The Origin, Part Two Zachary Kralik I.png|'Zachary Kralik' "Helpless" Blair II.png|'Blair' "Helpless" Vincent.jpg|'Vincent' "Bad Girls" Alphonse.jpg|'Alphonse' "Doppelgängland" Buffy319 0316.jpg|'Unidentified' "Choices" Choices279.jpg|'Unidentified' "Choices" Unidentified vampire The Freshman.jpg|'Unidentified' "The Freshman" Sunday.png|'Sunday' "The Freshman" Rookie.jpg|'Rookie' "The Freshman" Fotografie-0021.jpg|'Tom' "The Freshman" Dav II.png|'Dav' "The Freshman" 4X01FRE1332 thumb.jpg|'Edward' "The Freshman" Jerry rookie.jpg|'Jerry' "The Freshman" Cityof0105.jpg|'Unidentified' "City Of" Upír (1x01) 2.jpg|'Unidentified' "City Of" Russell winters.jpg|'Russell Winters' "City Of" Vampire_Harmony.png|'Harmony Kendall' "The Harsh Light of Day" 59 25.jpg|'Brian' "The Harsh Light of Day" Marcus.jpg|'Marcus' "In the Dark" Russ.jpg|'Russ' "Bachelor Party" Jamie.jpg|'Jamie' "Pangs" Angel111-penn.jpg|'Penn' "Somnambulist" Angel115-suit1.jpg|'Unidentified' "The Prodigal" Buffy416 0482.jpg|'Boone' "Who Are You?" Buffy417 jape.jpg|'Jape' "Superstar" Ty.jpg|'Ty' "War Zone" Angel120-knox.jpg|'Knox' "War Zone" Alonna2.jpg|'Alonna Gunn' "War Zone" Angel121 271.jpg|'Unidentified' "Blind Date" Buffy vs Dracula.jpg|'Dracula' "Buffy vs. Dracula" Three Sisters.jpg|'Three Sisters' "Buffy vs. Dracula" Cyrus.jpg|'Cyrus' "Real Me" RealMe333.jpg|'Brad Konig' "Real Me" Harmonyminion.jpg|'Mort' "Real Me" Buffy502 1315.jpg|'Peaches' "Real Me" Angel203-woman2.jpg|'Unidentified' "First Impressions" 5X05NPLH0071.jpg|'Unidentified' "No Place Like Home" Darlas agent.jpg|'Unidentified' "Dear Boy" Buffy508 SandyVamp.jpg|'Sandy' "Family" Fools for love2.jpg|'Unidentified' "Fool for Love" Angel208-jaydon.jpg|'Jay-Don' "The Shroud of Rahmon" 5X09LTF0223.jpg|'Unidentified' "Listening to Fear" Shempire.png|'Unidentified' "The Trial" 5X10ITW0731.jpg|'Unidentified' "Into the Woods" IntoTheWoods Whip.jpg|'Whip' "Into the Woods" 5X10ITW2045.jpg|'Unidentified' "Into the Woods" Fbkahje.jpg|'Mutt' "Crush" Buffy514 0721.jpg|'Jeff' "Crush" Hdafjkjweged.jpg|'Unidentified' "The Body" 2x17DISH1317.jpg|'Doug Sanders' "Disharmony" Tibor.jpg|'Tibor' "Disharmony" Icarus2.JPG|'Icarus' The Calling St Just.jpg|'Saint Just' "Righteous" Catherine.JPG|'Presumption' "Presumption" Tó Bájíshchíní.png|'Unidentified' "The Glittering World" BargainingI 295.jpg|'Unidentified' "Bargaining, Part One" Angel301-elisabeth.jpg|'Elisabeth' "Heartthrob" James.jpg|'James' "Heartthrob" Vampire (Heartthrob).png|'Unidentified' "Heartthrob" Harth Fray.jpg|'Harth Fray' Out of the Past Justin.jpg|'Justin' "All the Way" Zack 3.jpg|'Zack' "All the Way" GLENN.jpg|'Glenn' "All the Way" Vampi christy.jpg|'Christy' "All the Way" Vampi Maria.jpg|'Maria' "All the Way" Carl vampire.jpg|'Carl' "All the Way" Gju.png|'Unidentified' "Once More, with Feeling" Khv.png|'Unidentified' "Once More, with Feeling" Ul-thar.png|'Cult of Ul-thar' "Quickening" Angel309ap8.jpg|'Sarah Holtz' "Dad" Cordyverse Angel.jpg|'Angel' "Birthday" Vampire.png|'Unidentified' "Villains" Jeff-as-vampire-in-Buffy-jeff-denton-890574 720 528.jpg|'Pelletti' "Lessons" Driver vamp.png|'Unidentified' "Deep Down" Marissa.png|'Marissa' "Deep Down" Holdenwebster.jpg|'Holden Webster' "Conversations with Dead People" Sleeper0621.jpg|'Charlotte' "Sleeper" Turok-Han.jpg|'Turok-Han' "Never Leave Me" Buffy712 714.jpg|'Unidentified' "Potential" Paco.png|'Paco' "Salvage" Angel413 502.jpg|'Karl' "Salvage" Rosaria.png|'Rosaria' "Salvage" 4x14RELE0179.jpg|'Unidentified' "Release" 4x14RELE0187.jpg|'Unidentified' "Release" 4x14RELE0169.jpg|'Unidentified' "Release" 4x14RELE0173.jpg|'Unidentified' "Release" Anne Pratt.png|'Anne Pratt' |"Lies My Parents Told Me" 4x18SHP0643.jpg|'Unidentified' "Shiny Happy People" Talky meat.png|'Unidentified' "Sacrifice" Tamika.png|'Tamika' "Harm's Way" Samvamp.png|'Sam Lawson' "Why We Fight" Nostroyev.png|'Nostroyev' "Why We Fight" Tpol.jpg|'The Prince of Lies' "Why We Fight" DamesTA.jpg|'Unidentified' "Dames" Sophiedowns.JPG|'Sophie Downs' Tales of the Vampires, Part One 217-1.jpg|'Roche' Tales of the Vampires, Part One Stacy\'s.sire.JPG|'Unidentified' "Stacy" Stacy.JPG|'Stacy' "Stacy" James.whitcomb.JPG|'James Whitcomb' "Jack" Totv02.jpg|'Jack the Ripper' "Jack" FatherTA.jpg|'Unidentified' "Father" Tom.mitchell.JPG|'Tom Mitchell' "Father" Joe.cooper.JPG|'Joe Cooper' "Dust Bowl" The.ratcatcher.JPG|'Ratcatcher' "Taking Care of Business" Ratcatcher sire.jpg|'Unidentified' Taking Care of Business Wiseau.jpg|'Wiseau' Asylum, Part Two Carol witch.jpg|'Carol' Asylum, Part Four WarZoneGunn.jpg|'Charles Gunn' After the Fall, Part One Tank.jpg|'Tank' After the Fall, Part Six Angel021.JPG|'Unidentified' After the Fall, Part Eight Vic.vampire.jpg|'Vic' After the Fall, Part Nine Toru.toru.jpg|'Toru' Wolves at the Gate, Part One Kumiko.JPG|'Kumiko Ishihara' Wolves at the Gate, Part One Raidon.jpg|'Raidon' Wolves at the Gate, Part One 010.jpg|'Unidentified' Wolves at the Gate, Part Three 11.jpg|'Unidentified' Wolves at the Gate, Part Four Hughhefner vamp.jpg|'Hugh Hefner' Spike: After the Fall, Part Four Justin.harmony.png|'Justin' "Harmony Bites" Buffy8x24 (12).jpg|'Unidentified' Safe May.jpg|'May' The Thrill Jacob.jpg|'Jacob' The Thrill Sebastian.jpg|'Sebastian' The Thrill Cyn.png|'Cyn' "Carpe Noctem, Part One" Ash.png|'Ash' "Carpe Noctem, Part One" Cynthia Daniels.jpg|'Cynthia Daniels' Freefall, Part One Fraser-Gang-Vampir.jpg|'Unidentified' Live Through This, Part Two John Doe.png|'John Doe' Freefall, Part Two Buffy 03 010.jpg|'Alessandra' Freefall, Part Three Buffy 03 011.jpg|'Clare' Freefall, Part Three Cheung.jpg|'Miranda Cheung' Apart (of Me), Part One Space-bug-zompire thing.jpg|'Irene' "In Space No One Can Hear You Slay" 16.jpg|'Post' Billy the Vampire Slayer, Part One Tessa freer-0.png|'Tessa Freer' Welcome to the Team, Part One SimoneNoto.jpg|'Simone Doffler' The Core, Part Three Vicki3.png|'Vicki' The Core, Part Five Parnell.jpg|'Parnell' Old Habits Walt Zane.jpg|'Walt Zane' Lost and Found, Part Four Walt's sire.jpg|'Unidentified' Lost and Found, Part Five Edmund.jpg|'Edmund' Love Dares You, Part One Shane.jpg|'Shane' Those Who Can't Teach, Teach Gym, Part One Annabelle.jpg|'Annabelle' Those Who Can't Teach, Teach Gym, Part One Blythe.jpg|'Blythe' Those Who Can't Teach, Teach Gym, Part One Angus.JPG|'Angus' A Little More than Kin, Part One Golgotha.png|'Golgotha' In Pieces on the Ground, Part One Brandt.jpg|'Brandt' A Tale of Two Families, Part One Trevor.jpg|'Trevor' Desperate Times Roux.jpg|'Roux' Girl Blue, Part One Category:Galleries Category:Lists Category:Vampires